Finding, Loving, Keeping
by Voldemort's fluffy unicorn
Summary: Set after Hannibal (movie). Clarice falls into depression, confused about her feelings for Dr. Lecter. Ardelia realises the only way of saving her friend is to find the man who put her in this mess...
1. Prologue

It was dawn when Ex-Special Agent Starling started running. She took her favourite route in Virginia State Park. Clarice liked running. It made her feel free. The wind in her face, her feet thudding her ground. She was breathless, but she kept going.

She needed to clear her head, again.

The sun was beginning to come up. The only sounds around Clarice were birds chirping in the trees and the leaves rustling under her feet. She thought about her visitor, who was currently laying asleep on her couch. She thought about their conversation and his revelations. She would honestly rather dig up a body than profess anything to anyone.

Clarice Starling was a warrior woman. Strong and tough, but cowered away from the sight of love. That's what she was doing now. When she was younger and wanted to escape, she hid in her room and would sit there for hours on end. Now, she ran. It cleared her head of crap and let her think about what was really bothering her. She had to decide what she was going to do. A decision that would change her life forever. She couldn't call Ardelia because she was the one who put her in this mess and she was mad at her. Clarice was doing perfectly fine on her own.

Of course, this wasn't true. Her drinking, which had begun as no cause for concern, was now a big problem. She wasn't eating or sleeping. Clarice's mind was a black hole. It kept sucking her in deeper and deeper until she surrendered to it. It fed on whiskey and her tears. It could not be sated. And she blamed it all on him. Her visitor. The man sleeping on her couch.

The intelligent, intriguing and fascinating Dr. Hannibal Lecter M.D.

A/N: Hey guys! Sooo... a bit out of my league here. It's short, but it's just to give you an idea of what I'm thinking. If you want me to continue, please reveiw/PM me and let me know!

Muchos love,

Chloe aka Voldemort's fluffy unicorn


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark

**DISCLAIMER: Probably should've done this earlier. I don't own Hannibal Lecter (sadly) or any other character in this fic. They all (luckily) belong to Thomas Harris.**

2 months previous

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon. Clarice Starling and Ardelia Mapp had just recently moved into a new house, not too far from Quantico but far enough that Clarice didn't have to look at it. It contained too many horrible memories. Clarice was sitting in their new kitchen, reading a newspaper, glass of whiskey in hand. Her father used to do the same thing at three o' clock every afternoon. Unlike her father, however, Clarice didn't stop after one glass. Usually, you could see the bottom of the bottle by seven o' clock. The routine gave Clarice some comfort and it reminded her of her father.

This Tuesday afternoon, however, things were going to change. Ardelia was sick and tired of coming home to find her best friend asleep on the couch, empty bottle beside her. The afternoon in question, she came home early, to find the glass perched in Clarice's hand. Ardelia was worried. This was not like her. Ardelia Mapp was the kind of person to get to the bottom of a situation before he got worse. This was not the case with Clarice. Ardelia didn't know what to do. Even though they lived in the same house, Ardelia rarely saw her room-mate. When she wasn't running, she was hiding in her room. And when she left her room, Ardelia could smell the alcohol off her. Ardelia watched Clarice get thinner and thinner. Her eyes were beginning to sink into her head. Ardelia was going to lose her cool with Clarice. She tried to get her to stop:

Ardelia put her foot down."You can't do this to yourself anymore Clarice!"

Starling looked up from her paper and took off her sunglasses. "What?" she was surprised at her friend's sudden outburst.

"This! Drinking, not eating or sleeping. It's got to stop. You've got to stop this now."

"I will when I can. Just not now." was all Clarice could respond.

"Oh, and when will that be? When you're god-damn liver _explodes_?! No, it stops now. I'm bringing you to an AA meeting."

"Wait, what? I'm not going to some AA meeting!"

"You're an alcoholic, you need to go." Clarice was shocked. She didn't know what to didn't know what was really going on with Clarice. She thought the drinking was caused by the job loss. Trying to help her, Clarice got a job as a waitress in a local bar. Clarice wasn't the best waitress in the world but Ardelia knew the boss.

"I'm not going. I'll stop in my own time. I don't need the media getting a hold of this."

That night, Clarice went running again, anything to get him out of her head. The running helped clear her head, but she could still feel him. The whiskey help numb her thoughts.

**He watched her as he did before. Silent, deadly, predator watching his prey. Crouched, hidden, taking in her scent.**

Clarice was slowly descending into the deep dark pit that is depression. She didn't know why, but every time she thought about it, her mind drifted to Lecter. He had not left her mind. She can't get rid of him. Running helps, but she can still hear his voice and feel his lips. It killed her inside. She was too afraid to tell anyone. Imagine walking into a therapist's office, sitting down and saying "I'm in love with a murderous cannibal!" She wouldn't exactly get the best response.

Clarice was at a dead end. She wouldn't talk to Ardelia. She was afraid it would be too much of a strain on their relationship.

One day, while Clarice was out running, Ardelia broke into her room. What she saw shocked her. The walls were covered head to toes in newspaper articles and pictures, all on the subject of one man: Hannibal Lecter.

Ardelia checked Clarice's laptop. All of her searches were of sightings and theories as to where he was. "Oh Clarice." Ardelia sighed to herself. She saw a scrap of paper on the ground and picked it up. It simply said " Would he stop if I said I loved him?" Ardelia put everything back where she found it. She went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She began to think and suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle came together. Of course, Clarice was in love with Hannibal. That would explain why she had been acting strange since their last encounter. Poor Clarice. She was obviously lost and confused with her feelings. Ardelia felt her friend's pain At that precise moment, Ardelia Mapp, the woman who always had the answer, finally had the answer. She would do whatever it took to help her best friend. She would find Hannibal Lecter.

Ardelia was going to go grey because her love for Clarice. Damn her, she thought.

A/N: So what do you think? BE NICE xD Thank you for the positivity so far, I need it :') PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You've no idea how happy reviews make me :)

Muchos love,

Chloe x


	3. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

When Hannibal travels, he travels light. He has no need of clothes or money. He has properties in every corner of the world each under a different pseudonym. He has friends in each country. They don't know who he really is of course. He wouldn't be sloppy. He wouldn't risk his freedom over a silly mistake. This makes it easy to go about undetected.

When keeping a close eye on someone, you have to expect the unexpected. Be ready to run, jump, hide. Hannibal watched many people in his time.  
Many were easy to follow, their movements easily predicted, too stupid to deviate from their daily routines. None were quite as unexpected as Ex Special Agent Clarice Starling. No two days were the same with Clarice. Running about after her was like running after a small child.

Today, as he followed her as she went about running errands, he chose an uncharacteristic outfit of jogging shoes and a tracksuit. Like Lecter, Clarice wore nimble trainers, which came in handy as she ran from bank to dry cleaners.  
To an outsider, and Hannibal, she looked like she hadn't a care in the world. She seemed happy and carefree, Hannibal noted, satisfied that she wasn't upset. However, he didn't see her when she closed her front door.

Clarice had to get out of the house. The walls were closing in on her. The darkness was becoming too much. The job at the bar was too mundane for her. Not that she wasn't grateful to Ardelia for getting her the job, she needed something more physical, more challenging.

Getting ready for work was a good routine for Clarice to stick with as it didn't involve alcohol. As she began to prepare for the night shift, Ardelia was in the hall kicking off her boots. Before Clarice raced up the stairs she turned to her friend.  
"Did you do something new with your hair?"  
Ardelia was confused. "Yeah, like two weeks ago." At least she noticed this time, Ardelia thought.

As Clarice was getting ready to leave she asked Ardelia, "Any plans for tonight?"  
"Not really, I was just gonna sit here, do some research."  
"Oh, ok, see you later. Don't wait up." She slammed the door.  
As soon as she left, Ardelia got out her laptop and began the hunt.

Hannibal found the house. He explored the perimeter of the house and surrounding area. He was checking the neighbour's houses when he saw her. She was wearing her work uniform of a t-shirt and shorts. He watched her run down the steps of the house, mesmerised by the way her hair shone under the moon. Her legs were very shapely, as were her feet. He watched her get into her car and drive away. Tut tut, no seat belt Clarice, he thought. He decided there was nothing for him to do until she returned so he followed her.

Working near people wasn't exactly the best idea for Clarice, but it stopped her from going over the edge. She put on her best smile as she entered the pub. "Hey Clarice." some of the regulars called. "Hey Bobby how you doin'?" Her favourite regular was sitting at the same stool he had been sitting on for the last forty years. He knew her father.  
"Hey sweetie, how are ya?"  
"I'm mighty fine Bobby."  
She went in the back office to store her bag in her locker and tied her apron around her waist. Samantha, the manager walked in. "Hey Clarice, how are you tonight?"  
"Hey Sammy. Busy?"  
"Not too bad. Most of them have gone home now."

The bar was small, warm and cosy. It reminded Clarice of her grandmother's house. The strong smell of tobacco brought back the memories of her grandmother puffing smoke into her face. Andre, the chef, was in the kitchen flipping burgers. "Hey girl."  
"Hey." she greeted as she grabbed lemon slices out of the fridge for the drinks she was serving.  
Sammy came up to her. "Someone just came in."  
"I'll take care of it." said Clarice. A man seated himself in front of the fire. He was wearing a tracksuit and a baseball cap. "Hello sir, what can I getcha today?" Clarice put on her best innocent smile as she took the man's order. "A glass of water, please." "Right away." She went and got the drink when she got the sudden smell of cloves. They brought back memories. _Clariiiice._ _The way he said her name was like a caress. _Her throat began to close up. _His soft lips on hers. They way he made her feel like a Goddess with a simple touch. _CRASH. The glass fell.

"Shit!" Clarice exclaimed, as the glass cut her hand. She grabbed a tea towel quickly to stop the blood dripping on her clothes. The man's nostrils widened and he smiled as he looked up under his cap. He left without Clarice noticing. Her hand was much more important. We will be reunited soon, he thought to himself.

Clarice bandaged her hand and went home, desperate to drown her sorrows. Ardelia was asleep on the couch. Her night of hunting proved futile, she found nothing. She was at a dead end. It was impossible to find Hannibal Lecter. You had to wait for him to find you.

**SOO? Is it okay? Please review, you've no idea how much it means to me! 3**

**Muchos love, **

**Chloe**


	4. Chapter 3: Love Above Everything

**A/N: I'm really sorry I'm so slow! But I'd honestly prefer to take my time to give you a fairly good chapter than to just write whatever pops into my head (wait, that's what I do anyway!). I feel as if there is no content in this whatsoever so I'm trying to make it easier to read at least. Anyways, Enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: The usual "Blah I hate my life, I don't own any of the characters I'm using. I could never be smart enough to create Hannibal Lecter!"**

Ardelia decided to talk to Clarice and find out how she really felt. She woke up and plodded down the stairs in her slippers to find Clarice sitting at the kitchen table watching the news on their little portable television which was seated on the counter.  
"Probably hoping for news on Lecter." Ardelia thought to herself.  
She sat opposite Clarice, arms crossed 'interview' face on. Clarice knew this look and knew something was up.

"What's wrong Dee?" she asked warily.  
"I went into your room a few days ago, when you had left for a run."  
"Ardelia! I thought we promised never to go into each others rooms without permission!" Clarice was shocked that Ardelia would do this, it was completely out of character.  
"I know, but I was worried about you. I saw your room, Clarice. I understand why you've been the way you were for the last few months."  
"I'm sorry I din't tell you, I couldn't. I was ashamed, scared embarrassed. I understand if this is too much for you. I can leave if you want me to." Clarice really didn't want to leave. Ardelia was like her family. She couldn't bear life without her.  
"You're not going anywhere! I'm here for you, always. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, Clarice. I love you." Ardelia reassured her.  
Clarice exhaled, "Thank you, Dee."  
"I need you to tell me stuff though." "Anything, I promise."  
"So, do you love him?" Ardelia wasn't one for sugar coating. She got straight to the point.  
"I don't know Dee, I just don't know. I'm so confused! In my head, all I can hear is Chilton calling him a monster and the eyes of society looking down on me. In my heart, I see this courteous, intelligent gentleman. I've never met a man like him before. And I'm not talking about the cannibalism. I don't even think about that when I think about him. I'm not in love with Hannibal the Cannibal, I'm in love with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The man behind that hideous mask. And we can never be together, you know? He's a wanted man and there's nothing I can do about it. That's what makes me depressed. All those short relationships that meant nothing when I was younger, I could be in those and I didn't want to be in them. Now I want to be in a relationship and I can't be in it!" The tears were streaming, hot down her cheek. Her throat was closed up. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

Ardelia walked over to her and put her arms around her friend. "I think it's okay. I mean, you're just two 'normal' people in love. There's nothing peculiar about it. And her, one person down, six billion to go!" She tried to lighten the mood a little.  
Clarice took deep breaths and wiped under her eyes.  
"Ugh, is this what being in love feels like? I don't think I can handle feeling like this forever."  
"So you're serious about him?"  
"Very. Although, chances of finding him are very slim. You have to wait for him to find you. That brilliant man knows how to hide himself."

That night, Clarice thought about her feelings. Since the last time she saw Hannibal and he kissed her, it felt as if he took the sun with him. She never heard birds sing. There was no light around her. Just gloom and sadness. There was no light at the end of her tunnel. She knew she would never be able to find Hannibal, let alone be with him. But still, she could dream a happier life for them. And that's what she did. That night, the lambs didn't scream.

Ardelia felt very happy with herself. When Clarice went to bed that night, she danced around the room. She had found him. She couldn't believe it. But with a little help from some 'friends', she found Lecter staying at a B&amp;B not too far from them. She had to plan how this meeting was going to happen though. She had contacted Lecter and was now currently waiting for a reply. She was living on a prayer.

Ardelia checked in on Clarice before she went to sleep. She peeped in to find her friend smiling happily in her sleep, wrapped up in her blankets.

"Maybe there is such a thing as a happy ending," Ardelia pondered, as she nodded off to sleep, excited for the outcome of the next few days.

**As always, review! It makes my day. I adore every single one of you little people.  
Muchos love,**

**Chloe x**


	5. Chapter 4: Phone Calls

Ardelia has been on many strange dates in her lifetime. She's been out with firefighters, doctors, struggling actors and porn stars. She felt as if she would never settle down, she was too picky or stubborn, she wasn't sure which). She wanted to help her friends settle down though. She liked playing matchmaker, even if it wasn't for herself. So this 'date' she was planning was Ardelia reprising her role as matchmaker, again.

Two nights before, Ardelia got a call on her mobile. It was the most highly anticipated phone call of Ardelia's life. She didn't even wait this impatiently for an ex-boyfriend to call after a night out. Clarice was at work, so she didn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping or ruining her plan. She stood up, cleared her throat.

"Dr. Lecter?"  
"Depends who's asking."  
"My name is Ardelia Mapp, Clarice Starling's best friend."  
"Ah, Ms. Mapp, I believe you are to be congratulated. No-one has ever succeeded in finding me."  
"Well, my mama would blame it on my stubbornness. I never stop 'till I get what I want."  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your searching, Ms. Mapp?"  
"Well, it's Clarice you see. She hasn't been the same since your last... encounter. Don't worry, I fully support the two of you."  
"Support us? In what." Lecter sounded confused. Now so was Ardelia.  
"I-well, I-"  
"Spit it out please, Ms. Mapp, I'm rather very curious now."  
"Sir, Clarice is in love with you." Straight to the point, no bull-shit. The line became silent.  
"Dr. Lecter, sir? Are you still there?"  
"I would very much like to meet you, Ms. Mapp. Say, at Joe's diner tomorrow at noon?"  
"That'll do just fine doctor, thank you."  
"And I thank you for your trust, Ms. Mapp."  
"Goodbye Dr. Lecter."  
"Toodle-pip, Ms. Mapp."

Clarice was feeling pretty good about herself recently. Her talk with Ardelia helped lift some of her worries off her shoulders. She was currently cleaning out their cupboards when Ardelia came into the kitchen.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?" Ardelia asked her.  
"Maybe. Maybe just for dinner, I don't feel like dancing." Clarice answered.  
Ardelia wasn't going to be picky. It was the first time Clarice answered yes to going out in a very long time.  
"Right, I'll book us a table at that nice little Italian you like."

**A/N: It's short, it's crap, it's the result of horrible writers block! Sorry but it's a bit of a filler but... ya know xD**

**Muchos love,  
Chloe x**


	6. Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

It was a sunny day. Clarice had woken up early, feeling fresh after her night out with Ardelia. They had a nice talk and it felt good to get it all off her chest. She decided to change the path her life was taking. She got up, got dressed and made her bed. She flung open the windows and breathed in the fresh air. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen where Ardelia was having breakfast. "Morning!" Clarice sang as she walked to the cupboard under the sink. "Girl, you takin' somethin'?" She turned in her chair to see what Clarice was up to. She had taken out the bottle of whiskey and was pouring it down the sink. "I feel so good today Dee. Like everything is the way it should be." Clarice smiled as she leaned against the sink. Ardelia smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better." You won't feel that way later, she thought. Clarice's life was about to be turned upside down.

It was dinnertime and Clarice was cleaning the crystal and cutlery in the sink. Suddenly there was a knock a the door. Elbow deep in suds, she called out "Ardelia, say, Ardelia, can you get the door?" No answer. Hmm. Clarice had no time to dab her gloves on a tea towel as there was another knock. "Coming!" She half sang half shouted as she carried a sharp carving knife in her hand Oops! Intimidating. Better hide it behind my back, she thought. As she turned the door knob, she inwardly prepared herself for whatever greeted her at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She smiled as she looked up at the caller.

"Hello Clarice."

What in the name of Chilton.

Now _that_ was something she could never prepare herself for.

"Dr. Lecter." She breathed.

**A/N: Guess who's back, back again?**

**I have risen from the dead guys. So sorry for the long wait and short chapter but I'm back in the frame of mind, get ready for fluff! AND THE SLEEPINGNON COUCHES *WINK***

**Thank you to everyone reviewing and reading. I love you all individually. **

**Muchos love, **

**Chloe x**


	7. Chapter 6: Law and Disorder

Chapter 6: Reunited

She froze. Or else the world froze. It was as if time itself had stopped ticking.

She could see his red eyes through the contacts. They sparkled, shining like crystal, even behind the plastic. They were fire. The same feeling of burning she got when they first used to meet in the asylum filled her. Her hearts pieces started to fit back in together. He half-smirked as he saw her, not expressing his true emotions. On the inside, he felt trepidation. He was warm again. He looked into her once glittering blue eyes which had somehow dimmed. It didn't matter. She was ice. And she cooled him.

She walked towards him as if to hug him. He opened his arms to welcome her. Ardelia, watching from the gap between the door and the door-frame watched in astonishment. Clarice was taking this very well, too well, in fact. Then she noticed the knife. Shit, she thought.

Just as Clarice got closer to the good doctor, she attacked.

"HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE?" She lifted the knife, threatening him.

"I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK. I'VE GONE THROUGHT THE MILL AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. AND NOT EVEN A WORD. NO NOTE. JUST POOF. VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE. I COULD KILL YOU!"

Ardelia ran out.  
"Clarice!" The Hunter froze, and changed prey. As she began her attack on her best friend, Hannibal watched from the doorway in amusement. "Did you know about this?!" Clarice asked calmly. Too calmy, Dee thought. Think fast. "Yes, Clarice. I had to do something. You were so lost... so helpless. I had to help!" Hannibal was impressed. She stood her ground, not showing any fear, when in fact, she was shaking in her boots. Hypothetically. Clarice looked at her friend in astonishment. "So you thought you'd invite Hannibal the Cannibal into our home?!" Clarice demanded.

"If I could just-" Hannibal tried, but Clarice cut across him. "No, you can't. You have no permission to speak. And you," back to Ardelia. "I can't believe you would do this."  
"Clarice, trust me. You know I would only do this to help you, not hurt you. I'm going to leave, but while I'm gone, try and sort something out." She smiled sadly at her friend before walking past. "Good luck ." she said as she walked out of the door. "Thank you, my dear." She left.

Alone. Hannibal's favourite word. Clarice prepared to launch herself at him again but he got there first. She pushed against him, but he managed to wrestle the knife out her hand. When she realised she had lost, she broke. She sobbed in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hush." He whispered and pulled both of them to the ground. He pulled her into his lap and gently rocked her. She cried, he comforted.

After some time, Clarice ran out of tears. She hiccuped, and looked up at the man holding her, who was looking down, watching her. She half smiled and tried to lift herself up. Hannibal tightened his grip.

"You're not going anywhere. We need to talk." He told her. "What is there to talk about?" She asked him indignantly. At this point, he stood up, with Clarice still in his arms and carried her to the kitchen. He smirked as she squirmed and protested. "Put me down!" She half-shouted, but it was no use. Hannibal always gets his way.

He entered the kitchen, sat her down at the table, ensured there was no escape route and proceeded to help himself to a cup of coffee. When he had finished, Clarice had in front of her the best cup of coffee she ever tasted. "Now, my dear," he sat in the seat opposite her, a look of almost parental concern on his face. "What have you done to yourself?" Clarice looked shocked, stunned, gobsmacked. "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm perfectly f-." "You're most certainly not fine. This...arrangement seemed to be a last resort for your friend. She has been extremely worried about you, Clarice. Why?" He kept his tone level, but if she didn't give in, there was trouble ahead.

"I don't know. I've been sad I suppose."

"No. Not sad. Depressed. Why is that, Clarice?"

"I don't know, Hannibal!" She was beginning to get agitated and her whole body began to tense the way it used to during their talks in the dungeon when he would play her.

"Clarice," He said warning her. "To use a colloquial term: spill."

For the second time that day, either from exhaustion or agitated, she flipped out.  
"You. Your fault! You left me. You lead me on and you left me. There." Straight up, no bullshit, the way all Starlings were.

Again, it knocked Hannibal to hear her talk like this. He was envious of her ability to talk of her feelings with ease. He wished he could relieve himself of his burden and tell her how she felt. It would take time and he hoped she would still be there.

They both wanted to be in each other's lives but they didn't know how to get into them in the first place. It was going to be a long night, Clarice thought.

**A/N: NEARLY A THOUSAND WORDS PEOPLE! Sorry for the wait, but it's here!**

**Review/Follow, it literally makes my day :')**

**Muchos love,**

**Chloe x**


	8. SORRY!

A/N:

Dear lovely readers,

Thank you all so so much for your lovely reviews. Unfortunately I'm dealing with exams right now so I'm mega stressed *angry face* and I've had no time to myself to write. I'm super sorry for the long wait!

But I promise to come back as soon as I'm finished!

Love, Chloe x


	9. Chapter 7: Fightin' Talk

Ardelia watched from the background as this man tried to break down the barriers her friend had put up. Maybe she should tell him it's impossible, she thought to herself. As she watched him tell Clarice jokes, she decided it would be too funny to not tell him.

"Clarice, did I ever tell you the one with Chilton and the male postal worker?"

"Yes, Hannibal."

"How about the one with Chilton, the vicar and a construction worker?"

"Yes Hannibal."

Ardelia silently laughed and turned, decided to leave them alone with whatever they were doing.

With her roommate gone, Clarice felt slightly more at ease. No audience. With Hannibal in the kitchen making her a snack, she could finally be alone with her thoughts. She wanted to fight him, she really did, but she had no energy. The last time she felt this drained was when her father died. It was like she couldn't even keep him out of her head. Knowing him, he could probably read her mind. She shuddered at the thought.

In the next room, Hannibal tried to busy himself with pots and pans, but he couldn't take him mind of his love. She was being uncharacteristically submissive and he wasn't having any of it. That's when his brilliant mind came up with an even more brilliant plan.

"Get up." He said as he walked in the room.

Clarice looked up from her coffee cup. "Huh?" Her brain hadn't time to process wat was happening when Hannibal had taken the cup out of her hands, put it on the nearest table and pulled her to her feet.

"We're going to fight." Hannibal told her with the seriousness of a doctor.

Clarice started to laugh. "Ha- Hannibal, that's absurd!" She told him through giggles.

"No it's not." He replied calmly. He knew she needed to get the anger out of her system. This was the only way she knew how.

Clarice saw the look in his eyes. "You- you're serious?!" Of course he is, you fool, he's Hannibal Lecter.

She took her stance.

Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nostrils. He heard a _whoosh _of wind as Clarice's fist made its way to connect with his jaw but he intercepted it a last minute.

Not one to be outdone, Clarice went for a roundhouse kick. This too, was intercepted, his eyes still closed. Clarice was now completely outnumbered. She sighed in resignation.

Hannibal took this as a sign to relax.

Quick as a flash, Clarice had him pinned on the ground.

"Never relax around me." She told him from where she was, straddling him.

"Point taken." Hannibal laughed, the impact not even knocking the breath out of him. "Do you feel better? Or is there still some bottled up anger that needs to be taken out on me?"

Clarice looked at him for a moment, then slapped him right across the face. She smiled, "All better!"

She got up onto her feet and repositioned herself on the couch. As Hannibal rose from the ground, he said "A lioness should never be caged, she must always let her claws out once in a while."

Clarice smiled again. "Thank you, Hannibal." She felt much more at ease now she had gotten some of the anger out of her system.

Clarice knew how Hannibal's mind worked. Now it was time for Hannibal to find out how Clarice's mind worked.

And he would have fun trying.

**A/N: **LOOK WHO'S BACK AND BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! I'm sorrryyyyyy But I really needed a long long break after the exams. And now I'm a law, history and classics student who has absolutely no time on her hands but still manages o write a chapter (albeit a short chapter). I promise whenever I'm procrastinating (all day everyday), it will be to write another chapter.

Love,

Chloe x


End file.
